Verte sonreír
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Oneshot. A veces la vida nos da crueles sorpresas, pero con el tiempo la vida nos puede recompensar. Ikki se dará cuenta de ello al experimentar la muerte de la mujer que ama, pero antes de que ella expire le pide, no directamente, que alguien más le hará feliz, que le recuerde que tiene un buen corazón. Ikki x Esmeralda Ikki x Helen


**Sé que debería de trabajar en el otro capítulo de mi fic, pero no podía quedarme con esta idea en la cabeza. Pensé en esta pareja porque le queda perfecta esta situación (creo yo) y no pude evitar en escribir. Está basado en hechos reales, y les confieso que todo este one-shot lo escribí llorando pero me desahogué mucho escribiéndolo. Le puse todo mi empeño, espero que les guste. Recomiendo leerla escuchando la canción** ** _"Inside a dream"_** **para llorar con ganas xD o la de** ** _"Ikki's theme"_** **pero recomiendo más la primera.**

* * *

 **Verte sonreír**

Si pensaba que la Isla Muerte era un infierno estar ahí, no era comparado con el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Ikki, un aprendiz aspirante a la armadura de Fénix, no sabía si había cometido el peor error de su vida en enamorarse de la hija de su maestro, un hombre despiadado carente de cualquier sentimiento después de haberle hecho una visita al patriarca, un hombre a quien no le importó quitarle la vida a su propia hija con tal de que su alumno dejara de ser alguien sensible, que solamente el odio y la ira fueran sus armas. Y para poder ganar la armadura, tenía que asesinarlo a él.

Luego de que Ikki le hubiera arrebatado la vida a su maestro se sentía vacío, lo único que tenía, se lo habían arrebatado. Sólo le importaba ella, sólo le importaba Esmeralda. Sentía una gran culpa.

Después de que la armadura hubiese cubierto el cuerpo del Fénix, caminó de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de aquella joven. Al cargarla en brazos, escuchó un leve quejido que se escapa de los labios de la rubia haciendo que Ikki abriera desmesuradamente sus orbes azules.

-¡Esmeralda!- llamó con un gran nudo en la garganta apegándola más a su cuerpo.

-I-Ikki…- habló muy débilmente.

-¡Estás viva Esmeralda! Te pondrás bien, te lo prometo, yo te cuidaré…

-Ikki… no…-interrumpió al Fénix- ya no… no tengo fuerzas…

-¡No digas eso Esmeralda!

Con algunas lágrimas cubriendo los ojos de Ikki, la llevó a aquella cueva en donde Esmeralda solía curarle las heridas después de un violento entrenamiento.

La recostó con mucha delicadeza sobre la manta que estaba extendida sobre el suelo acomodando su cabeza sobre una toalla que utilizaba como almohada. Tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Ikki…- volvió a hablar débilmente la rubia, pero esta vez, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tienes que descansar Esmeralda…- ordenaba el peli azul con tristeza- así te pondrás bien y podremos estar juntos…- una lágrima cayó sobre una de las mejillas de la joven.

-Mi adorado Ikki… ambos sabemos… que no me queda… mucho tiempo…- pronunciaba con mucho dolor.

-No Esmeralda…- le costaba tanto hablar por el dolor que le provocaba ese nudo en su garganta.

-Sabes Ikki- comenzó a contar- la primera vez que te vi… supuse que eras alguien muy decidido y orgulloso. Nunca te dabas por vencido a pesar del duro entrenamiento de mi padre…- hizo una pausa- te pido Ikki… no dejes que el odio de invada… por favor…- las lágrimas del Fénix se hicieron constantes- eres muy fuerte… pero por dentro eres alguien con un gran corazón… eso me lo demostraste… te amo Ikki…- ahora era Esmeralda quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas- te prometo… que desde el cielo… buscaré a alguien que sea tu chica… que te haga recordar que tienes un corazón de oro…

El Fénix se inclinó lentamente en dirección al rostro de Esmeralda y, como si se tratara del objeto más frágil del mundo, besó sus labios con gran delicadeza. Fue un beso tierno cargado de miles de sentimientos, tan cálido y sincero.

Se acostó a un lado de ella y la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla. Le susurraba lo importante que era para él y le juraba una y otra vez que lograría salvarla. Se quedó con ella toda la noche hasta que ella murió en sus brazos.

-Nunca me habías contado esa historia, Ikki- habló Helen algo conmovida por el relato del Fénix.

-Hace mucho que quería contártela, pero no sabía cómo fueras a reaccionar- confesó serio, tomando la mano de la joven.

Ikki conoció a Helen en la Isla Kanon hace algunos años atrás cuando se enfrentó a los discípulos de Shaka: Agora de Loto y Shiva de Pavorreal. No pudo evitar en sentir una gran cólera cuando aquel par asesinaron al abuelo, en aquel entonces, de la pequeña Helen que apenas cumplía trece años de edad. Y fue peor, cuando uno de los caballeros la lanzó al cráter del volcán, pero logró salir con vida.

Helen ahora tenía quince años, su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta la cintura, su piel era moreno claro y sus ojos color agua marina. Era bastante notorio que ya no tenía el cuerpo de una pequeña niña.

Ella le tenía mucho respeto al Fénix cuando la salvó aquella vez. A los seis meses, Ikki volvió a la isla a visitar a la joven para ver como seguía emocionalmente después de la pérdida de su abuelo. En todo ese tiempo, la castaña siempre pensaba en aquel caballero. Al principio creía que era simple devoción, pero al mirarlo de nuevo, su corazón latía tan rápido y sus ojos brillaban con su simple presencia. Ikki decidió visitarla una vez al mes, pero para el peli azul, aquellas visitas lo emocionaban sin saber porque. Se había jurado así mismo que no volvería a enamorarse de otra mujer aunque Esmeralda le había dicho, aunque no directamente, que buscara alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

Cuando transcurrió un año, el Fénix ya no podía dudar que se había enamorado de aquella joven de orbes agua marina. Igual ella no podía negar que se había enamorado de aquel poderoso caballero. Ikki le pidió ser su novia y ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aceptó. Al mes, el santo se la llevó a Rodorio, en donde podría estar más al pendiente de ella y Helen aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Crees que yo sea la chica?- indagó Helen.

-Aún no lo sé- contestó Ikki sin tener algún tacto, muy característico de él.

-Ya veo- respondió bajito algo decepcionada.

-Pero la verdad, me has hecho muy feliz y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido- dijo en un tono suave atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Helen permaneció en silencio aceptando el gesto del peli azul, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

-Ella se fue sin verme sonreír- habló de nuevo el Fénix nuevamente en tono serio- yo no quiero irme sin antes verte sonreír- confesó con un nudo en la garganta.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso tan ardiente como las alas del Fénix, ambos sabiendo que quizás esa fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos. La guerra santa contra Hades estaba cerca. Ya casi era hora de remontar el vuelo y reunirse con sus camaradas.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Me gusta mucho ver a Ikki con esmeralda pero con Helen tampoco estaría mal xD (Ikki tiene 15 años, no es mucha diferencia hahaha xD). No me maten por favor ;(.**

 **Nos leemos en pronto :D**


End file.
